BATMAN: UNMASKED
by GoodLuckTroll
Summary: Batman faces his greatest challenge yet. The Riddler has solved his "greatest riddle", and has now revealed to every other villain the true identity of Batman. Gotham City becomes a war ground between Batman and the many villains.
1. Chapter 1

**BATMAN: UNMASKED**

CHAPTER 1

The party room was overdone, Wayne thought to himself. He has had many birthdays, but every year it still seemed like a big event for Gotham city. The owner of the hotel insisted on making the room as attractive as possible, to make Bruce Wayne feel like a billionaire.

"But I am a billionaire" Bruce argued. "Why would you make me feel like one".

"It is what I always say" the owner replied, in a French accent. "To make my guests feel welcome".

There were many silver and gold balloons, streamers, Happy Birthday signs and even a jazz band. Half of the guests were nearly drunk from all the champagne being brought out.

As Wayne moved though the tipsy crowd, he felt a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. His butler, Alfred, was enjoying himself a rare "day off".

"Just remember, you don't get the night off Al" Bruce joked.

"Is it really necessary to talk about that here, Master Wayne?" Alfred joked back.

"Just enjoy yourself Alfred, you'll need it".

The elevator at the end of the room chimed, and the doors opened to reveal one of the most well known criminals in Gotham City.

"Riddle me this" the Riddler called out across the room, many of the guests gasped in horror. "What is the one thing you can be sure of on your birthday?"

Many people in the crowd, despite the danger, began whispering answers.

"Nothing" the Riddler answered.

The Riddler's Henchman, all wearing dark green suits and black masks, didn't seem to understand.

"You all seem dumbfounded" the Riddler said with a smile. "Shall I explain it". He began walking through the crowd; his henchman followed him, showing their guns to the frightened guests.

"You can't be sure you'll be wished a happy birthday, you can't be sure you'll remember it, you can't be sure you'll….even get a birthday cake" the Riddler explained, taking a plate of birthday cake set out on a table. He took a bite.

"Coconut, yuck". He threw the cake away.

"As I was saying. You can't be sure if you'll even be a year older. You could just, quite unlikely but possibly, die before the hour you were born even comes around, and therefore, on your birthday, you can be sure of…" he was standing face to face with Bruce Wayne. "…nothing".

"I don't believe you were invited" Bruce said jokingly, but sternly.

"Doesn't bother me. A lot of people don't get invited to many things, but they go anyway".

Bruce Wayne nodded his head in agreement. "What do you want?".

"You, held for ransom. Billions of dollars coming fresh out of your bank account. Riddle me this: what does money have in common with me?"

"The color, green of course" Wayne answered.

"Correct, you answered that quicker than I expected. I'll give you one request before I take you out to the truck".

"Fair enough, may I use the bathroom?"

"Of course. I know you're smart enough not to try and escape, so I'll have my boys wait outside".

The Riddlers henchman escorted Bruce to the bathroom, and waited outside the door.

Once Bruce was inside, he began whispering into his watch.

"Oracle, we have a problem" he whispered

"I was sure something was going to happen today" came a reply. "Don't bother me with the details; I had Alfred hide a suit in the ceiling of the bathroom".

"Guess I'm lucky I'm in here now then".

The Riddler moved about the frightened crowd, balancing his bowler hat on his finger.

He dropped his hat when the bathroom door was kicked down by Batman.

"How…" The Riddler stuttered.

The two henchmen guarding the door were taken by surprise. One was high kicked, and the other was grabbed the neck. Batman bashed the one grabbed by the neck against the wall, knocking him out.

Two more Henchmen charged at Batman. One threw a punch, which Batman grabbed, and twisted the attackers arm, breaking it. He turned to other one just in time to deflect the knife being lunged at him; he head butted the henchman, who fell to ground.

"Well done Dark Knight, but now you have to deal with me" the Riddler mocked, swinging his cane at Batman. Batman ducked and punched the Riddler in the leg, grabbed the cane when Riddler dropped it and knocked his foe out.

"Sorry Edward, uninvited guests don't get in that easily" Batman joked.

Edward Nygma was being escorted to a prison cell in Arkham Asylum.

Nothing has changed much, Edward thought to himself, the cracks in the wall and blood stains were as familiar as usual.

Edward was thrown into his usual cell, the prison guards walked away.

The dark, cold walls of Edwards' cell were covered in green crayon drawings; question marks and riddles dominated every inch of it.

Edward put his head in his hands.

"How does he know?" he muttered. "How does he always know? He must have little camera's, all over the city, or ugly little bats, working for him. As soon as Wayne left, the Batman just….just….".

Edward frowned, and concentrated on a Riddle on the wall that stood out from the rest. "WHO IS BATMAN?"

Edward stood up, picked up a green crayon off the floor and began writing. He walked back staggeringly; hand over mouth, until his back met the coldness of the cell bars. He sat on the cold, dirty floor, staring at what he had written. "BRUCE WAYNE".

Edward started laughing quietly to himself, and then laughed so loud that it echoed throughout the cell block. Many of the inmates stirred.

"Well, someone must have heard a good joke today" said a familiar voice from the cell opposite Edward's. "Care to share Eddie? We can all use a good laugh in a place like this; don't hog it all to yourself".

"It's much better than a joke my friend" Edward called back, turning around to face the opposite cell block. "I have solved the ultimate riddle, one that will even make you smile bigger than ever, Joker".

"Really?" Joker asked, standing at his cell bars. "I would be surprised myself if I smile a little more…..just an inch would do the trick".

"So, are you in? We're going to need a lot of guests for this huge party".

"Of course, just let me make a phone call".

The joker began whispering into an orange walkie talkie which he had somehow snuck into Arkham.

"Harley, we need to make a few changes".

"Sure Mr. J" came the reply.

"We're going to perform a mass breakout out of here. I can't help but feel sorry for all the people in here, let's get them out as well darling".

"I was going to do that anyway. I got that big old Bane guy to help, and he is only too happy to get you out Mr. J"

"Ooh, that's my girl. Tonight, I'm taking you out to set fire to whichever building you want".

"Aww, your soo sweet"

"I am quite a charmer. But tomorrow night, we set fire to the whole town".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Wayne woke up late in the morning, his head slightly sore from his fight as Batman last night. The Riddler must have hit him in the head with his cane.

"I'm going to need some panadol" he sighed, as he got out of bed, pulling a long sleeved shirt on.

Wayne searched the kitchen cupboard for a box of panadol; there were so many cupboards that it might take him ages to find any. He finally found some panadol and took two of the tablets, washing it down with a glass of water.

As he walked out of the kitchen, Alfred was in the living room watching the TV.

"Al, I never thought I'd see the day when you turn into a TV zombie like the rest of us" Wayne joked, moving over to see what was on.

"I think you'll become a zombie yourself once you see the news, sir" Alfred said, fear in his voice.

Wayne frowned and listened carefully to what was being said on the news.

"Early this morning, this videotape was sent to us by Gotham famous criminal, the Riddler.

"A wise man is sure of it, the idiot knows it, and the widow has it. What is it...it is nothing. For years, I, and the rest of Gotham, have known nothing, about the true identity of Batman. Well, tonight, that is about to change. People of Gotham, tonight will be a wonderful night. Terror and death will consume this city, for none of us are scared now, of the famed Dark Knight. We will destroy this city, as we will destroy the Bat…can you hear this Batman…are you prepared for a fate worse than death".

Bruce turned the TV off, his face was extremely stern.

"Master Wayne, what should we do?" Alfred asked.

Bruce didn't answer, he simply looked at Alfred. Alfred understood, and left the living room.

I knew this day would come, Bruce thought to himself. I didn't think it would come so quickly.

Bruce was in the bat cave, going through several news reports on the computer. They all showed the same thing.

A mass breakout from Arkham Asylum, the Riddler's threat against Gotham, and reports of riots all over Gotham.

Several bats in the cave screeched, and stretched their wings.

"Sir, everyone is evacuating the city. Commissioner Gordon has the full police force blocking all ways in and out of the city" Alfred told Wayne.

At least the citizens won't get hurt, Wayne thought. My battle tonight might bring more harm than I intend to bring. The less innocent people there are, the easier it will be.

"Oracle" Wayne began talking through the computer. "What's the status of the city?"

"Not too good" came the reply. "Dad and the army have got the city quarantined; Wayne manor is in the quarantined area".

"What about the criminals?"

"It looks like Riddler is leading them, there burning every district in the city. Wayne looks like his hideout though".

"How can you tell?"

"It has a big green question mark on it"

"Shouldn't have asked".

There was a moment of silence, as Wayne stood up, taking in a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" Oracle asked.

"I'm going to fight them" Wayne replied. "Either I win big, or die trying".

Wayne left the computer, and moved to the casket containing the Bat suit. He opened, steamed hissed from its edges.

"Wayne, you better be prepared" Oracle called out from the computer. "The penguin is moving in on Wayne manor and his got an army of thugs with him".

Wayne held the Bat mask tightly.

"Let them come".

It was night time. The penguin stood on top of a captured SWAT van, watching over the thugs spreading gasoline around Wayne manor. Several of them were breaking down the front doors, bits of wood cracked under their feet.

The thugs broke in, wielding cricket bats and crow bars. They observed the main foyer of the manor, making wolf whistles.

"Man, never thought a rich guy would be the bat guy" one of them laughed.

"Shoulda been obvious though" another said. "He needed someway to pay for all his stuff didn't he?"

"Too true that. Let's find some safes, and sneak off with sum cash before we burn this bitch down".

The thugs immediately began smashing every piece of furniture they could find. They pulled down every photo or painting off the wall, trying to find a safe. One headed up the stairs, and stopped halfway.

"Yo boys, it's the Bat!" he called out, before Batman glide kicked him to the bottom of the stairs.

A thug swung his cricket bat at Batman, who caught it and bashed it against his attackers head. He high kicked a third thug who fell back on a table near the broken doors. A lit candle that was on table fell to the floor where a puddle of gasoline was set alight. Fire spread on the outside of the mansion, several thugs who were still pouring gasoline were engulfed in flames, as well as the one who fell against the table.

"Not part of the plan" the penguin grunted. "But definitely more enjoyable. Ah, here comes the man of the hour".

Batman walked out of the mansion, unharmed by the flames. There were only two thugs left.

One ran at Batman, attempting to stab him with a large knife. Batman punched the thug in the face before he could make the kill. The second thug aimed a handgun at him; Batman threw a batarang at his face before he could shoot, knocking him out and leaving a huge cut across his cheek.

Batman turned to the penguin; he was screwing a small rocket to the tip of his umbrella. The penguin aimed at the mansion, and fired the rocket. Batman ran to safety before Manor was blown to rubble, there was deafening explosion that shook the ground, and the surrounding trees were caught on fire.

"Now, there is a sight for sore eyes" the penguin laughed, getting into the SWAT van and made to drive back to Gotham.

Batman observed the remains of Wayne Manor, what was left of it was still burning.

All his memories were now dust, the last possessions to respect his parents by, gone. A tear ran down his cheek.

Either I win big, he thought…

…or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The penguin drove as fast he could down the dark and murky road leading back to Gotham City. The road was slippery, as it had always been, so he tried to keep the SWAT van balanced.

"Grr, if I can lose all those gun crates in the back I'd be fine" he grunted. "I don't need them anymore; all my goons became bat-bait".

There was a roar of thunder behind the van.

Penguin checked the side mirror to see the Bat-mobile tearing after him.

"AH HA! Perfect timing"

Penguin pressed a button under the steering wheel, the back doors of van flew open and gun crates fell out and scattered over the road.

A huge ball of fire burst out from the Bat-mobile, and it jumped over the crates, landing back down safely.

"Argh! I've should of seen that coming".

The Bat-mobile sped past the van and was now way ahead of it. It skidded to a stop, it's left side facing the van.

"Heh, the bat isn't as smart as he used to be" the Penguin laughed. He accelerated, attempting to knock his foe off the road.

Just before he collided, the back wheels of the van exploded into balls of flames, the van went flying over the Bat-mobile, landing on its top in a burning heap.

Batman exited his vehicle, walking towards the upturned van.

Penguin kicked the driver's door open. He quickly stood up and fired another of his umbrellas at Batman. Batman was ready to be shot at, but not to be caught in a giant net. He struggled to break free of it.

"Sorry, Mister Wayne" Penguin taunted. "But as much I would like to kill you right here and now, the other guys want to see how long you'll actually last in Gotham city". He picked up another umbrella out of the van. He opened it into a helicopter type gadget, which carried him away from the wreckage.

"_Our_ city"

Batman broke free of the net using a Batarang. He was too late to take out the Penguin, who was now out of range; he was barely seen in the night sky. Batman noticed a faint orange over the top of the trees that hid Gotham city from view. Batman gasped, and quickly got back into the Bat-mobile, and sped down the wet road. He turned a corner out onto a cliff side that looked out over the city. It was not a sight for sore eyes.

Smoke was rising from the lower skyline of the city, and fires we're burning out on almost every skyscraper. Screaming, gunfire, explosions and other sounds of chaos could be heard, but the overall was the sound of police sirens. Three police blimps could be seen hovering over the city, shining their searchlights over buildings. Batman knew there were more on the other side of the city, and he wasn't prepared to see the chaos that would have erupted there.

The Bat-signal was shining above the city.

"Batman, can you read me" came a familiar voice over the vehicles' intercom.  
"Commissioner Gordon, what's the situation?" Batman said, glad to know Gordon wasn't injured.

"Not too good. The military have blocked off every possible way of getting in and out of the city, and I got a foothold at Arkham. We're using the island as a casualty area, and the military are using it as a temporary base.

But, is it true, what the Riddler said. You're really Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes Gordon" Batman confirmed guilt.

"Well, as much as I'm surprised, I'm actually glad none of the authorities in the city have suggested arresting you. You are still called a criminal vigilante by some".

Batman nodded his head, in admittance.

The intercom beeped.

"Hold on Gordon, I got someone else on the line".

"Bruce"

"Oracle"

"Alfred just told me the manor was destroyed, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's the manor I'm worried about" Bruce joked.

"Very funny. What about Alfred?"

"He's in the Bat cave"

"I'll give you an update. Tim Drake is leading a police force as Robin; they're trying to get a foothold in Miller harbor so the coast guard can bring in more armed forces. What direction are you coming in?"

"Robert Kane Memorial Bridge".

"I think the Penguin has got most of Old Gotham under his control, if that's where you're headed".

"It most certainly is. He just blew up my house, I'm gonna blow up his Iceberg Lounge"

Batman came to the Memorial Bridge, he was stopped by the Military. There were several trucks, radio antenna's, and even a tank. Batman opened the roof of the Bat-mobile.

"Batman, thank God you finally showed up" one of the soldiers said with relief.

"Am I able to get across?" Batman asked.

"Sure"

Batman spotted the weapons the soldiers were using.

"Is that live ammunition?"

"No, new technology. These bullets paralyze hostiles instead of killing them; we brought them from Wayne enterprises…..your enterprises, if the Riddler was telling the truth".

"He was" Batman said, as he drove across the memorial bridge into Gotham City.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Riddler sat at the head of the conference table. The conference room was on one of the top floors of the Wayne tower, its vast glass window looked out over the burning city. The Joker sat in a chair on the right side of Riddler, Harley Quinn sat on the table just beside Joker, she was singing her legs and humming cheerfully to herself. Across from Joker was Two-Face, who was spinning his coin on the table. There were several dead bodies littered around the table, only killed recently.

"Oh Mr. J, the night sky looks so beautiful" Harley chided.

"It does, doesn't it?" Joker replied, turning in his chair to view out the window. "Just look at that ember color, I could paint a picture right now. If only we had a Bat, broken, bleeding, hung up by his neck right in front of us, I could paint a picture that could put the Mona Lisa out of business".

"Patience, my friend" the Riddler joined in. "We want to see how far he will go before we bleed him to death. We may have caused chaos, but imagine what the Dark Knight can do when he has no other option?"

"It is something I have been wanting to see for years. Where is the popcorn when you need it?" Joker laughed. He looked at Harley.

"Oh, I almost forgot something, my dear".

"Hm?"

Joker showed Harley a decapitated hand, there was an expensive looking ring on one of its fingers, a shining diamond was in it.

"Oh Mr. J, you always know just what to get me" Harley said with a smile. She took the ring off the bodiless hand and put it on her own. She stared at it with delight before hugging Joker around the neck.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it" Joker said.

"Hmph, what a loving couple" Two-Face said sternly.

"Don't worry Harvey, I'm sure you'll find the girl of your dreams some day" Joker encouraged Two-Face.

"Heh. Edward, have you heard from Mr. Freeze yet?"

"Indeed I have" Riddler said, "apparently he…"

"Excuse me gentlemen, Harley and I are gonna have a bit of private time to ourselves" Joker interrupted, walking out of the room with Harley cuddling up to him. "Don't wait up" he said, as he closed the door behind him.

"Apparently" Riddler continued. "Freeze isn't joining us. He's holed up in Blackgate Penitentiary, which has been abandoned by all authority figures. He has his wife, Nora in there, continuing his research. He seems to have found a ton of equipment there that will be able to help him…so he's not coming".

"What do you need me to do?" Two-face asked.

"_Convince _him to join us".

Mr. Freeze scanned the information on the computer, which was partly covered in ice. There was information on here that he was amazed to see; perhaps a cure for his wife's sickness could finally be made. Many patients in Blackgate and Arkham had gone insane due to the same or similar sickness, and had been treated a formula that partially cured it.

If Freeze could get his hands on this formula, he would be able to modify it to cure the sickness entirely.

Freeze turned and aimed his gun when he heard someone chuckle behind him. He saw Two-Face pointing his gun at the containment holding Nora, who was still in cryostasis.

"What do you want Harvey?" Freeze asked. He was cautious not to provoke Two-Face to kill his wife.

"I, along with the other guys" Two-Face answered "want you to join our gang".

"I told the Riddler no. I have no business with the Batman tonight".

"Well, _I _have business with dear Nora here" Two-Face threatened, tapping his gun against the containment.

"You touch her, and I'll…"

"What? You pull your trigger, I pull mine. I might be frozen, but you'll have the death of your wife on your hands".

Mr. Freeze considered this, and lowered his gun in defeat.

"What will you have me do?" Freeze asked.

"Well, keep this a secret from the other villains. I want to face Batman myself; I don't care about everyone else's goal to face him. I want to pull off that mask and look at Bruce Wayne right between the eyes before I end him…find him, and bring him to me. I'll be waiting here, keeping Nora company".

"I will do as you wish".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Batman kicked down the double doors of the Iceberg Lounge. The place had been closed down for years, by the looks of it.

Every window was boarded up, small rays of orange light shined through the gaps. The pool in the middle of the room was dry, the statue that was in the middle of it had its top half smashed to pieces, Batman could not remember what the statue was of. The lounges had been torn apart, and empty bottles and glasses littered the floor and bar.

Batman walked in, carefully observing the place.

"Not a good sight is it?" came the Penguin's voice. "This place was my dream, when I retired from my criminal ways. And yet, you did not trust me. And what do you do? Trash the place, smash it, and rip out every mantelpiece…so I got you back".

Batman was hit in the head by the handle of an Umbrella; he staggered forward, trying to keep his balance.

He turned in time to see the Penguin swing his Umbrella at him, a long, sharp blade unsheathed at its tip.

Batman jumped back, and back again as Penguin kept taking aimless swipes at his foe. Batman had his back against what remained of the statue in the middle of the pool, and he was finally cut along his waist. Batman grunted in pain.

Penguin made to stab Batman. Batman jumped to the right, the Umbrella's blade broke against the stone of the statue. Batman brought an elbow down onto the Penguins back; he smacked his head against the statue, knocking himself out.

"If you didn't have secret armories in the back room" Batman taunted, putting handcuffs on Penguin, "I wouldn't have trashed the place at all".

Batman stood up, walking out the iceberg lounge. He spoke into a microphone on his wrist.

"Gordon, I've taken out the Penguin. He's handcuffed in the Iceberg Lounge".

"Okay Bru…Batman" came the reply, stutteringly.

"Don't worry Gordon; you can call me whatever you want now. So long as it's nothing offensive" Batman joked.

"Heh, like anyone would call you anything bad. We got word that Mr. Freeze is freezing the Reservoir, in the middle of the city".

Batman thought for a moment. It was not like Mr. Freeze to make allies with other villains unless it counted towards aiding his wife, Nora. Batman knew that no villain would help Freeze when they were so busy with destroying Gotham.

"Something's not right about that" Batman replied. "I'll see to Freeze, keep up the work Gordon".

"Roger that".

Batman looked around the street outside the Iceberg lounge.

The apartments and shops were covered in graffiti, blood and burn marks. Smoke was streaming from some their windows, and small fires were dying out. Cars were smashed into the sides of buildings, or smashed into each other. Debris, bodies and piles of rubbish littered the street. There was steam rising out of the sewers; Batman could smell it. It was strange, yet somehow familiar.

He shook his head, walking back to the Bat-mobile.

"I don't know why you intended on seeing that show again Bruce" a voice echoed out of nowhere. It was somehow familiar.

"I like it" echoed another voice, it was a young boys voice this time. "I really like it".

"Perhaps we should get him the book" echoed a third voice, a woman's now.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on you two, there's a book shop down here".

Batman _followed_ the voices down a dirty alley. He knew this alley.

The voices sounded frightened now. There was a fourth voice, it sounded monstrous.

"C'mon lady, give me your purse".

"No let go of me" cried the woman's voice.

Batman covered his eyes as there was a flash of light, and a gunshot.

"MUM!"

"Martha, nooo!"

There was another flash of light, another gunshot.

"Dad, No"

Batman walked down the Alley, there was blood pouring down the walls. There was no end to the Alley, only darkness. There were two dead bodies in the middle of the Alley, one lying over the other.

Batman fell on his knees beside them, knowing who they were.

"Hey kiddo" echoed the attackers voice. "Do me a favor. Don't follow me" the attacker laughed. Laugh echoed continuously, it was somewhat familiar. And then Batman knew.

"Scarecrow" he muttered.

Batman stood up, he had to get back to the Batmobile to find his Anti-dote to the Scarecrow's scare gas.

He walked out of Crime Alley, and headed towards the Batmobile, parked outside the Iceberg lounge. He opened its roof, there was a high pitch scream that made him cover his ears and stagger back. He closed the roof quickly, suppressing the scream.

"Give in to the fear" came the Scarecrow's voice; Batman looked around, trying to find him. "It will be less painless to give in, instead of fighting it".

Batman observed the tops of buildings, and saw Scarecrow standing hideously on one of them. He was wielding a scythe made of rusty metal, and was holding a human skull in his other hand.

"Welcome to your nightmares little bats" Scarecrow taunted, before throwing the skull at Batman. Batman jumped out of danger, the Skull broke into pieces, there several dead bats inside it.

Batman grunted as he stood up. He looked to the rooftop, Scarecrow was gone. Batman fired a Bat-claw at the rooftops ledge; he soared up to the ledge and began chasing Scarecrow.

Robin swung his leg around and kicked the thug that was coming up behind him. He spun back around and punched another thug in the face, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the guts. His foe fell to the ground, cursing in pain.

"Easy" Robin said triumphantly.

"HELP ME" came a woman's voice.

Robin turned to see a thug holding a young woman at gun point, his back against the wall of a building. Robin couldn't see the woman's face; she was wearing a brown coat.

"Take one step, bird boy" the thug threatened, "And I'll blow her brains all over the pavement".

Robin didn't take a step in any direction. He took out his Bat-claw and fired it at the wall, right past the thugs head.

"Heh, you missed" the thug laughed.

Robin pulled on the Bat-claw and a chunk of wall clammed into the thugs' back, knocking him out.

"That was also easy" Robin joked.

"Yeah" the woman gasped, "But this isn't". She swung an oversized hammer at Robin, knocking him to the ground. He struggled to get up, before the woman kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Harley took off her coat, revealing her usual latex garments.

"Was that easy?" she mocked childishly, "Bird boy?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Batman climbed over the ledge of the building, and tried to spot where Scarecrow went. The fear gas that affected Batman seem to be affecting him a bit worse than usual, there were too many things that didn't seem to be part of reality.

The entire sky seemed to be on fire, there was a huge vortex right above the city. The vortex was sucking up the city, tearing the buildings from the earth, darkness filled in where the buildings originally were. There was a constant moaning sound, which began to irritate Batman.

He walked forward cautiously.

The water tower next to him was leaking blood, so was every other water tower that was on top of a building.

Batman jumped to the next roof top. There was a loud screech as he landed on the building.

Skeletons, covered with rotting flesh, were climbing the building and surrounding Batman. They were all wielding spiked clubs, and there was a yellow glow in their eye sockets.

"This is ridiculous" Batman muttered.

He knew nothing was real, but Scarecrow's fear gas was stronger than usual, and was making Batman forget the line between reality and illusions.

One of the skeletons swung his club at Batman. Batman ducked and took an uppercut at his attacker; the skeleton went flying into the air, shattering into pieces as it came back down.

Two more skeletons, opposite sides of Batman, tried to club his head off. Batman rolled out of danger, the skeletons ended up clubbing each other into pieces.

Batman stood up quickly, and jumped to the next building.

The roof collapsed beneath Batman, there was a sinister laughter from all around. Batman aimed his Bat-claw at the caved in roof, but there was nothing there. All he could see was the vortex above the city.

Batman landed on solid ground.

A large chunk of earth was just floating there, what Batman stood on, between the darkness and the vortex, there was nothing else.

There was a loud, sinister laugh that seemed to come from the very air. Batman turned on the spot several times, trying to see if the Scarecrow will take him by surprise.

"Lost something little bats?"

Batman turned a final time, to see Scarecrow standing in the middle of the chunk of earth that batman was standing on. His eyes were glowing orange.

"Or are you the one who's lost?" Scarecrow continued. "I know one thing for sure, you have lost".

"I haven't lost anything Crane" Batman said. "My battle hasn't even started yet".

Batman ran at Scarecrow, throwing a punch at him. Scarecrow stepped to the side, and hit Batman in the back with the butt of his scythe.

Batman turned to face his foe again, groaning in pain.

"Well, now that your battle has started, will you admit defeat now?"

"Not even close"

Scarecrow turned to see Batman holding a detonator. He was too late to find the explosive device, which exploded on the ground behind him.

Scarecrow was sent flying towards Batman, who high kicked as they neared each other. Scarecrow landed on his feet, using his scythe to balance himself.

He straightened himself, and ran at Batman. He swung his scythe, Batman ducked. Scarecrow swung it again, much lower this time. Batman jumped over it and swung kicked his foe in the head. Scarecrow staggered to the side, and aimlessly swung his scythe again.

Batman jumped out of danger, but was cut along the chest. He staggered back, clutching his wound; it was larger than the wound the Penguin gave him.

Batman tried to ignore the pain, standing up straight.

"What's wrong little bats?" the Scarecrow snickered. "_Scared?"_

"Not in the slightest" came the reply.

Batman ran at Scarecrow, who swung his scythe again. Batman rolled under the blade, dripping with his blood, and stood back up to face Scarecrow. He grabbed Scarecrow's arm, faced it towards Scarecrow's face, and squeezed it.

Gas steamed out of the Scarecrow's wrist, spraying him in the face. He dropped his scythe, pushed Batman away, and was hiding his face in his hands.

"What have you done?" Scarecrow yelled.

"Gave you a taste of your own medicine" Batman replied.

"Damn you. Get them off me, GET THEM OFF!"

Scarecrow was rolling on the ground, trying to get rid of invisible creatures that were crawling over him.

Batman picked up a small syringe that fell out Scarecrow's ragged clothes. He injected the Anti-dote in his arm, and everything was turning back to normal.

Batman was standing in the Crime Alley; Scarecrow was passed out on the cold ground.

"Gordon" he spoke into the microphone on his wrist. "I've taken out the Scarecrow right next to where I took out Penguin".

"What took you so long?" Gordon replied, his voice was slightly tense. "I'm trying to keep the swat teams back from charging in on Freeze".

"Sorry Gordon, Scarecrow's fear gas was stronger than what it would normally be".

"Fair enough"

"Where did you Freeze was?"

"The Reservoir, he's frozen the whole place, according to our reports".

"Affirmative, I'll be there soon".

Batman walked back to the Bat-mobile. There was a surprise waiting for him as he entered the vehicle.

The screen displayed was displayed to him; it read "YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE"

He opened the message, a video played.

"Hello dear old Batsie" the Joker greeted, his face taking up the screen. "Or should I say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUCE WAYNE! I never got to give you a present for your birthday yesterday, so this will have to make do. 10…9…8…"

Batman didn't have time to make a run for it.

"7…6….5…"

He pushed a red button, his seat made a rumbling sound.

"4…3…2…"

The seat rocketed into the sky, quick as a bullet. Batman was calm.

"…1!... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Batman craned his neck to look down and see the Bat-mobile explode. The blast radius swallowed the whole street, and set the buildings on fire. Batman grunted as the seat took him high above Gotham city, where he got a better view of the chaos that was tearing the city apart.

Robin was tied to a dirty wall. His head was sore; he could feel dry blood on the side of his face. He raised his head painfully, too see he was in a dirty apartment, furniture was smashed and the walls were covered in green spray paint. The pain was fresh, and Robin panicked when he saw the Joker standing opposite him, hands behind his back and smiling.

"Poor little bird" the Joker said gloomily, "he wants to get out and spread his wings. Maybe I should let him go".

"But Mister J" Harley Quinn cried, coming up behind Joker, "he's the only bird I've ever had, he's so cute. I don't want him to go".

"Hmm, okay, I guess we can keep him tied up like this".

"Aww, thanks Mister J"

Harley hugged Joker tightly, before cart wheeling out of the room.

"Heh heh, she's quite the spoilt one isn't she. I'll never forget the day I saved her from boredom".

"Turned her insane, you mean" Robin grunted, spitting out blood.

"Oh, my dear Robin, if we are going to talk about insane, we should bring in someone who goes all the way with it. Oh Mr. Zsasz!"

The insane criminal known as Mr. Zsasz walked in. he was bleeding where he had cut new tally marks onto himself, most likely murders he had committed tonight.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but it doesn't bother me" he said stutteringly.

"Mr. Zsasz, I can't help but notice that there are only four tally marks on your forehead".

"Yes. I am saving the fifth one for a special cleansing, someone very special who will be saved from their torture known as life".

"Would the bird boy here be special enough?"

Zsasz looked at Robin, and stared. He pulled out his knife, dripping with blood, and moved slowly towards Robin. Robin struggled to break free, it was no use.

"Once again, I forgot to bring some popcorn" Joker said as he moved back against the opposite wall. He watched the gruesome murder of Robin take place, his laugh was much louder than the screams.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Batman's cape was spread out, helping him glide high above the city. He has been this high above Gotham before, but not without the Bat-plane. The smell of smoke was heavy up here, and the wind made it hard for him to control his gliding. The city below glowed orange, except for Arkham Asylum and the Reservoir. The Reservoir was a bluish white, and looked like crystal. Mr. Freeze had frozen the Reservoir, just as Gordon said.

Batman dropped his cape, and skydived towards the reservoir. The wind was pushing against his face, making it go numb. The city was coming towards; a cloud of smoke would blur his vision every now and then. When Batman was close enough, he opened his cape again and glided the last kilometer onto the Reservoirs icy surface.

He landed, slipped about 3 meters, and then gained balance. He pressed a small button on his utility belt, small sets of spikes protruded from the soles of his boots, allowing him to walk on icy surface with ease.

"It's not like Mr. Freeze to help other villains" Batman said to himself, "Unless it counts towards helping Nora".

Batman observed the area.

The large pond that took up the majority of the Reservoir was completely frozen. The parks; trees, play grounds, benches, BBQ's, looked as if it was made for Christmas. A bit overdone, Batman thought to himself. The buildings were also frozen, and created a wall preventing anyone getting in or out; the gaps between buildings were blocked by ice.

"Can you feel the cold, Batman?"

Batman looked up to see Mr. Freeze standing on top of one the buildings.

"Or, is it true that you are Bruce Wayne?"

Freeze fired his gun and made a slide made of ice from the building to where Batman was standing. He took one step on it, and; standing up, slided quickly towards Batman. Batman held both his arms in front of him, ready for the impact. He wasn't ready to be frozen from head to toe as Freeze slid right past him. Batman couldn't move.

"You are dizzy" Freeze said. "Falling towards the Earth from such a height, and having to breathe in all that smoke, it would slow your senses" Freeze continued, as he came to a halt behind Batman.

Freeze regained balance, and walked towards the frozen Batman. He punched the ice, and Batman fell to the icy ground, shattered ice around him.

"Why are you doing this?" Batman breathed heavily. "It's not like the Joker or the Riddler is helping you save Nora".

"No" Freeze replied, helping Batman to his feet. "But Two-Face is holding her at Blackgate Penitentiary, and he will kill her unless I bring you to him. He seems to be holding a grudge against you".

Batman thought this over for a moment.

"I'll take care of Two-Face, what are you doing freezing the Reservoir".

"You may not have noticed, but the surface is smooth and flat, and the area is also quite large. A few city blocks, I would say".

"A perfect landing area for helicopters. You're trying to help bring in Police and army forces by helicopter" Batman concluded.

"Correct".

"HEY DIDDLE DIDDLE!" a voice called out from atop a building, "TIME FOR A RIDDLE!"

Batman and Freeze turned to see the Riddler standing on the same building freeze was on.

"What do you call an uneven pair?" the Riddler questioned. henchmen wearing the same outfit as they were wearing at Bruce's birthday party gathered beside the Riddler.

"Can't answer? Very well. The answer is: an odd pair…boys, you know what to do with the odd pair"

The Henchmen took turns sliding down the ice slide towards Batman and Freeze, an unlikely alliance.

"Bruce, take this explosive device" Freeze said, quickly handing an explosive to Batman. "Use it to break through the ice wall, and get to Blackgate. I'll take care of these goons".

Batman nodded, and ran to the ice wall at the far end of the Reservoir. He could hear the loud whooshing sound of Freeze's gun, and the screams of the henchmen being frozen. He could also hear one of them laughing.

Batman looked back, to see a henchman giving chase. He was wearing skates, and quickly gaining on Batman. He dug his spiked boots into the ice; stopping him. He raised his arm up as the henchman neared, who ran right into it; almost back flipping and hitting his head on the hard ice, knocking him out. Batman stood on top of the Henchman, his spikes digging into the poor mans chest, he used his other leg to move him while riding the henchman, much like riding a skateboard.

It was a strange site, but Batman was getting to his target a lot quicker.

As he neared the ice wall, he threw the explosive device across the ice. It came to a halt against the ice wall, and exploded, making a large enough gap for Batman to escape through.

Whilst Batman left Mr. Freeze to fight off the Riddler's henchmen, Harvey Dent sat on a chair in a frozen room of Blackgate Penitentiary. He was waiting for Batman to arrive, so he could inflict the revenge he always to on him. Both the Batman _and _Bruce Wayne. Both of them had been his best friends; brothers, you might say. But they left him to his fate that left him scarred for life, and gone insane, another tempting voice left in his mind. Batman and Bruce were the same. The same person and the same insanity. At least, that's what the Joker always said about Batman. Perhaps he was right.

"You know Harvey" Two-Face said. "There is something in here that can help us pass the time".

"What do mean?" Harvey asked.

"Well, there is Mr. Freeze's wife, locked in her containment".

Harvey looked towards the Containment that was holding Nora, Freeze's wife. "You're a sick bastard" he said.

"Fine then. But if you're going to kill _our _enemy, at least do it with pride. The way we always kill somebody, in a place related to our lucky number".

"Heh, our lucky number 2?"

"Indeed"

"I must truly be insane, to be obsessed with the number 2"

"At least you're not the only one, I'm right here with you".

Harvey looked at his coin, then turned it to look at the side that was scarred.

"Shall we toss for it?" Harvey asked. He flipped the coin, caught it, and observed which side came up. "Fate still seems to follow us around these days" Harvey chuckled to himself. Two-Face chuckled in agreement.

Joker stood on top of Wayne tower, looking over the chaos that swallowed the city.

What beautiful colors, he thought to himself. A little orange there, a little black here. An apartment spray painted in green and purple, I could paint a picture.

"Mister J" Harley said cheekily behind him. Joker turned turned to hug his little bunny.

"Isn't it beautiful Harley?" Joker asked. "So many colors"

"Something else could be beautiful" Harley chided, hugging Joker tightly. "Tomorrow, when this all over, we should have a big dinner, just you and me. I'll cook some steak, get a little wine. Then we can make plans on moving in to our new home".

"New home?"

"Yeah. We can build our own mansion on top of Batman's old one"

"I quite like the idea; it puts a smile on my face. Okay Harley, we'll let Riddler finish up on his fun, and then it'll be time for us to take over. After we drop Bruce Wayne from the top of his legacy, then we can make plans to start our own legacy. Listen to me, I sound like a dictator. When did that happen?"

Joker shrugged, and then laughed. Harley laughed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was a lot harder to get through the city on foot. Yet, without the Bat-mobile, Batman had run from the reservoir to the Gotham Police City District Headquarters. He stood there observing the scene.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Every window was smashed, the walls were spray painted with green question marks and purple smiley faces, and the doors were smashed open. Police cars outside looked like scrap metal or were still burning.

Batman spoke into the microphone on his wrist.

"Oracle, I'm close to your Clock tower. Do you need me to check up on you?"

"I'm fine" came the reply. "What about dad, is he OK?"

"I'm sure Gordon is fine Barbara. You don't have anything to worry about"

"Well you do. Computers show that Bane is coming your way"

"I'll get out of his way then"

Batman fired a Bat-claw at the top of a building opposite the G.P.C.D, and soared up to its ledge. He looked over the street, trying to sight the familiar, hulking mass of Bane. He spoke into his wrist again.

"Gordon"

"Batman, took you long enough" came the reply.

"What's wrong?"

"We're about to send in a SWAT team to take out Mr. Freeze"

"Hold it Gordon. Freeze is on our side in this fight"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. He's frozen the Reservoir to make a landing ground for helicopters; you can bring in SWAT teams and army forces in by air".

"Well, aren't we lucky?"

"I just hope luck can play a bit more…"

Before Batman could finish, a smashed car was sent flying into the building Batman was on and it collapsed under him. Batman fell with the roof and was blinded by piles of rubble and debris covering him. The weight was too much to lift off of him, and the dust made him choke. An overlarge hand the size of a dinner plate dug through the rubble and grabbed Batman by the throat, choking him even more. He was pulled out of the rubble, and saw the large, menacing face of Bane.

"Poor little bat" Bane growled. "Could you see under that rubble, in the dark, like other bats?" he taunted, before he spun and threw Batman at a trashed car.

Batman yelled as the pain sped through his back.

"I broke you once, I can break you again" Bane growled, facing Batman, he was getting ready to charge at him. Batman held a Batarang behind his back.

Bane charged, only a few meters from his target. Batman threw the Batarang and it whizzed towards Banes head. It wasn't strong enough to cut through Banes rock-hard skin, but it was strong enough to send him dizzy.

Bane put a hand up to where the Batarang hit him. He ran aimlessly and clumsily towards Batman, who jumped over Banes hulking body before any damage could be done.

Bane ran into the trashed car, and it was broken in two. He continued running aimlessly into the G.P.C.D. Headquarters, he must have ran into some important building foundations, because the entire building collapsed upon him, in yet another cloud of dust.

"I don't think you have a chance of breaking me again" Batman taunted.

A fist punched through the rubble. Bane crawled out from the remains of the collapsed building, coughing on dust.

"I'll break you yet, Batman!" he roared.

"Batman, are you alright?" Gordon yelled through Batman's wrist communicator.

"I'm fine" Batman quickly replied. "Just having a run in with Bane, I'll speak to you soon".

Batman ran. There was no point in fighting Bane in an area where he could pick anything up and use it as a weapon; a large petrol tank for example, so Batman tried to avoid the fight.

He ran down the street, trying to stay on course towards Blackgate. Bane was less than a block behind him, charging through cars and trucks, knocking them out of the way like toys. There were too many trashed vehicles in Batman's path slowing him down, he had to jump over them or run around them. Screw this, he thought, and he fired a Batclaw at the edge of a building, flying up towards it.

Batman climbed over the edge. He stood there, watching Bane smash through cars in the street below. Bane turned towards the building, gaining speed.

"Oh Hell" Batman groaned. He sprinted across the building.

He could feel the roof shake as Bane broke through its foundations. The roof collapsed only inches from his feet, and was chasing him. He leaped to the next rooftop, ran across then leaped to the next roof. Bane chased him by smashing through the foundations of every building Batman sprinted across; they collapsed behind him, leaving a trail of destruction.

The row of buildings ended, there was a long road piled with trashed cars and roaming with thugs.

"Hell" Batman grunted, leaping off the last building and spreading his cape out, he glided slowly towards the road.

The thugs spotted the bat. Three of them had guns and opened fire on him, they deflected off the bullet proof armor but made several holes through the cape; Batman crash landed the last few meters into a garbage truck. There was a loud bang as he dented the side of the truck, he groaned as he stood up.

"Let's get him" the thugs called, circling around Batman.

One of the thugs swung a lead pipe at Batman, he grabbed it and smacked into the thugs face, blood spurted from his mouth as he toppled over.

Batman high kicked another thug who tried tackle him, he was sent flying back into a trip of thugs. Batman could see far back that cars were being tossed aside, flying into the buildings along the road; Bane was catching up.

"Damn" he grunted, and began running away again.

"YO, Bruce Wayne, where ya goin!" the thugs called out tauntingly. They yelled in shock as Bane charged through them like a giant bowling ball.

"I'll get you yet, Batman!" roared Bane.

Ahead of Batman was a cliff. If he jumped over the cliff, he would land in the river and be able to swim the rest of the way to Blackgate prison.

Batman could feel the ground shake under his feet. Bane was getting closer.

The edge of the cliff neared. Bane was right behind him, reaching out for him. As Bane made a grab for his foe, Batman leaped from the cliff out into the black. Bane roared as he followed, falling towards the dark, cold water below.

Batman tried to spread out his cape. There were many holes in it, but it allowed him to glide halfway across the river. He landed in the freezing cold water, squinting to see through the fog that covered the river. He could make out the shape of Blackgate Penitentiary, he swam for it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Riddler walked through the main entrance of the Wayne tower; heading for the elevator.

The place was as bad as the conference room up top, the marble floor was smashed, plant pots shattered across the ground, people lying on the floor, dead, knocked out; and all the paintings splintered.

It was like this when the Riddler left, but something was different.

The Riddlers men we're no where to be seen, only the Jokers men. Graffiti was sprayed across the walls, countless "ha ha's", smiley faces, and "long live Joker".

Riddler became cautious something wasn't right. Something about Joker's goons staring at him and laughing just didn't feel right.

Riddler reached the elevator doors, and entered alone. The doors closed as he pushed a button to take him to the conference floor.

He stood patiently, waiting to reach his destination' straightening his suit in what was left of the mirror in the elevator.

There was a ting, and the elevator doors opened.

Riddler stepped out. He walked along the ruined halls, cane under his arm. When he opened the doors to the conference room, he was taken by surprise.

He was punched in the stomach by one of Joker's thugs. he almost collapsed forward but was bought back up by the same thug who held him prisoner.

"What is this?" Riddler demanded.

"Eddie, Eddie" Joker's voice rang out.

The insane clown was standing on top of the far end of the table.

"You and I both knew how this was going to end tonight" he said, striding across the table slowly towards his captive. "I am and always have been the cause of Batman's pain and torture. Well, apart from his parents being murdered, but crippling batgirl, killing the Robins, I'm like a poisonous thorn in his side"

Joker kneeled down and stared Riddler in the face.

"Now, I've never been too good on these riddles, but here's my best shot. What does a poisonous thorn do to its victim?"

Riddler was silent, and then he laughed softly

"That was pathetic" he mocked.

"Well, I try" Joker said, standing back up.

"But I know the answer. Which leaves me to ask, why are you the one who gets to kill him?"

"Well, it makes sense doesn't it? After everything me and the big man have been through over the years….I don't know why your complaining Eddie, your goal was to solve the greatest riddle of all, and you did that. I feel ashamed we didn't have a party for you…who am I kidding, tonight has to be a party for everyone"

Joker threw his head back in laughter.

The thug holding Riddler dragged him out of the room.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Eddie. It just got better!"

Batman broke through a weak wall of the Penitentiary.

Through the dust, he could see he was right where he wanted to be.

Mr. Freeze had been here tonight. The room was covered with ice, so were the computers. One thing was missing: the containment holding Nora.

Baman walked to the computers and scanned the room. One of the monitors turned on, and Two-face appeared.

"We had a feeling you would be coming around sometime, Bruce" he said. "But I'm afraid that beautiful wife of Freeze isn't here. she's coming with us to a place where you could of stopped another one of you life's greatest mistakes, a place where I became Two"

"The courthouse" Batman said

"You have good memories. But not good observation; we've rigged every nook and cranny of Blackgate with explosives…and don't bother trying to talk us out of it…we already flipped the coin".

Batman gasped and ran for the hole in the wall. He leaped out into the air just as bricks and mortar shot out into the sky when Blackgate exploded. The night sky lit up, Batman could feel the heat at his back.

He stretched out his cape to make wings and soared back towards Gotham city. Quickly looking up, he saw a helicopter carrying the containment holding Nora.

Batman shot a bat-claw at it. It grabbed onto the bottom of the helicopter and reeled him in. he used a small buzzsaw to cut a hole into the bottom of the helicopter large enough for him to get in.

The bottom fell out, and Batman climbed up into the helicopter. There was no one at the controls, it was on autopilot.

"Another trick?" Batman muttered to himself.

"Nope"

Batman took punch to the back of his neck. He fell to his knees in pain, rubbing his neck. His attacker kicked him twice in the side; Batman was facing up to see his attacker.

"You were my friend, Bruce!" Two-face yelled as he picked up Batman and punched him in the face.

"Why did you betray me!"

Batman kneed Two-face in the stomach before he was punched again. He kicked Two-face to the back of the helicopter.

Two-face took out his gun and aimed it at Batman.

Both were breathing heavily.

"Harvey…" Batman started.

"Don't even try, Bruce" Two-face growled. "You had your chance years ago. You could of stopped me from becoming the two people I am today, gave up your identity to save a friend from insanity. But no, no, you had to let me go down to that place which you have been trying to save me from for so many years…you should've learned, I can't be saved, I am, We are…Two-face"

"If that's how it is Harvey, then I don't see how we could ever have been friends in the past" Batman said.

Two-face cocked the gun.

"An excellent last choice of words"

He fired the gun.

Batman dodged, the bullet shot the controls and the helicopter went haywire.

Batman was thrown into the wall. Two-face smacked his head into the wall and he walked around in a daze before stepping into the hole in the floor. Batman reached for his arm but was too late, he could only look out the hole as Two-face, Harvey Dent, fell to the burning city…and his death.

Batman found it hard to breath. A friend, an enemy, both Harvey Dent and Two-face; were gone.

Batman picked himself up and walked slowly to what was left of the controls. He tried to control the helicopter, it was no good. He was on a crash course headed for the clock tower.

"Oracle" Batman yelled into his wrist speaker. "Get the hell out of there now!"

Batman's vision was blurred.

He groaned as he struggled to get up. He could smell smoke, and feel the heat of fire

"Bruce, Bruce, are you alright?" a voice called out.

"I'm fine" Batman replied. Something was on top of him; a large chunk of what was left of the helicopter. He gave it an almighty kick and it fell off of me.

Batamn stood up weakily. He observed the scene.

The helicopter had crashed right through one of the clocks into the clocktower, where Oracle had her hideout; There was debris lying everywhere and twisted metal of what was left of the helicopter.

"Bruce"

Batman turned to See Oracle, lying on the floor without her wheelchair.

"Barbra, are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine" she replied, holding a bleeding arm. "What happened?"

"Dent shot the controls. We were on a crash course for the clocktower…he…fell"

Barbra gasped.

"Harvey…he's…gone?"

"Yes"

There was a short moment of silence.

"We can't worry about that now, there are still lunatics running out there" Batman announced. "Oracle, see if you can contact Freeze and get him to come here. Tell him his wife Nora is here"

"Okay"

Batman made to leap out of the smashed clock window.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to Wayne Tower…to finish this" Batman replied, leaping out of the window and soaring across the city.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Several things were running through Batmans mind as he soared slowly back down into the burning streets of Gotham.

For years, he has been fighting the chaos that almost swallowed the city. for decades he had been doing that. but in one night, he couldn't fight it. in one night, the city became the one thing he had been keeping it from becoming: a nightmare.

And that was just one of the things that was annoying him.

Batman landing at the end of the long street leading up to Wayne Tower.

It was worse, much worse than most other streets would be. veichles were piled up on the sidewalks like an old scrapyard. people lay on the street, dead,broken, even mutilated. the buildings were burnt, demolished and covered with graffiti, all worshipping the Joker.

He must of taken over from Riddler, Batman thought.

"Gordon, wear are you?" Batman spoke into his wrist speaker.

"The reservoir. we got our forces landed here, but we can't get to anywhere near the Wayne tower" Gordon anwered. "all the thugs are holding us off like it's D-Day"

"Focus on the rest of the city, I'm heading in to Wayne Tower. Wheres Freeze?"

"he headed for the clocktower, said that you had his wife there"

"Good. he's done all the help he ca..."

Batman was interrupted. someone had stabbed him in the side, he dropped to his knees, clutching at his bleeding wound. he collapsed forward when his attacker stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Damn it!" He groaned.

"I may be damned, but i'm not an it"

Batman knew that voice. Zsasz.

"he quickly, painfully stood up and faced the tally marked man.

"Oh, i thought you would want to see your dear Robin" Zsasz mocked.

'Robin?"

Zsasz chortled. "Notice any new tally marks, Batman?"

Batman squinted. there was a new tally mark, still bleeding, on his forehead, completing a set.

Zsasz had been saving the fifth tally mark on his forehead for a special murder. someone like Batman, someone like...

"No" Batman gasped.

'Yes. the latest Robin is gone, your in for a new sidekick again" Zsasz laughed. he lunged at the wounded Batman, swinging his knife aimlessly.

Batman kept stepping back out of harms way. he couldn't find the strength to fight.

Zsasz cut another wound, if minor, across Batmans chest, but the Dark Knight couldn't take it anymore. he collapsed backwards.

Zsasz jumped on top of his foe, fiddling with the bloody knife in his hand.

"wow, if i knew it was this easy, i would of done off the boy wonder years ago" Zsasz taunted. "Then i could of done you off, nice and easy"

Batman found his breath, and his strength. he punched Zsasz in the jaw, then kicked him off.

Zsasz lost his knife and rolled to the ground, clutching his jaw.

Batman stood up and left Zsasz, walking towards Wayne Tower.

'Your not gonna finish me?" Zsasz asked.

"No, i'm going to finish this fight" Batman anwsered.

"before you go, take this"

Zsasz though a small sack at Batman. Batman turned and caught it. fearing what was inside, he opened it. he gasped, tears came to his eyes.

"Courtesy of the Joker" Zsasz laughed. "although, i did most of the work"

Batman dropped the sack with Robins decapitated head in it, and ran at Zsasz, who was making to crawl away.

Batman turned Zsasz over, then began tp punch him repeatedly and unmercifully.

Blood spurted from Zsasz's nose and mouth, every bone in his face breaking.

Batman roared as he threw a final punch at Zsasz.

He was breathing heavily.

Angry, he was shocked at what he had just done.

He swore never to shed blood in his crime figthing...he had just broken his vow.

Batman stood up, slowly and weakily. it was not his fault. he wasn't going to turn over to insanity or evil.

No.

This was nothing.

He turned and faced Wayne Tower.

this fight was coming to an end.

Joker was looking out the window. Harley was cuddling up to him, humming cheerfully to herself.

'Now that is what i call a horror movie" Joker said. he watched as Batman walked away from Zsasz's near dead body towards Wayne Tower.

"Our guest of honor is coming Mr. J" Harley giggled.

"Indeed he is Harley. go give him a nice warm welcome, i'm going to do the finishing touches for our party"

Batman kicked down what was left of the main doors into Wayne Tower.

as soon as he walked in, the Jokers goons were running at him from everywhere.

He punched the first that reached him to the ground. threw an uppercut at the second one then high kicked the third.

Another came up beside him swinging a lead pipe. Batman held his arm up, blocking each swing. he grabbed the lead pipe out of the thugs' hand and bashed it over his head. the thug fell to the ground.

Batman fired a bat claw at the ceiling, and swung himself up to the balcony overlooking the main entry foyer, the thugs were too late to catch him.

As soon as he landed on the balcony, he was kicked in the jaw by Harley Quinn.

"Hey big bat" she sang, leading another kick to Batmans chest, exactly where Zsasz had cut him. Batman clutched at his wound and fell to the side.

"Oooo, sorry. i didn't mean to kick you too hard"

Harley punched Batman in the jaw, he spat out blood.

"But a punch is something entirely different" Harley laughed.

Harley made to punch him again. Batman grabbed Harleys hand before it made contact, he punched her in the ribs.

She let out a squeakish gasp as she fell back.

"Ow. hey, you can't hit a girl" she cryed.

Batman stood back up. Harley kicked him again,he fellback down

"Now come on. hitting a girl is wrong, but being beaten up by one is just stupid"

Batman quickly stood up again and grabbed Harely by her shoulders.

'How about throwing?" he said.

"Throwing?"

Batman picked Harley up and threw her over the balcony into the army of thugs below.

he watched as Harley and the thugs shuffled around and stood back up. he turned around and moved for the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the buttons to take him to the top floor.

This fight was about to end.


	11. Final Chapter: True ending

THE FINAL CHAPTER

The elevator light flashed on and off. Rubbish piled in the corners and purple and green smiley faces were spray painted everywhere, splats of blood covered the door.

"Is this on, is this on?" Jokers voice came over the speaker. Batman growled.

"Ooo, not the kind of sound I'd normally expect from you batsie...or, Brucey. No, that sounds stupid even for my taste, I'll stick with batsie"

Joker cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Since it takes a while for you to reach the top, i thought we could...kill some time by going over our history together. We both know that we met each other in a lovely little place filled with chemicals. we both thought it was a nice night to play dress up, i came as the Red Hood, and you came as, well, have you even grown up from that costume after all these years?

Theres a lot to get through, so I'll just talk about our highlights. The death of Robin, the crippling of Barbra Gordon, the deaths of so many other people who were stupid enough to live in Gotham. I even had parts in giving birth to other great people in this city if you think about it. My dear Harley, Jason coming back as the Red Hood, and who knows what chain reactions i may have cause to create maybe The Riddler or Harvey...poor poor Harvey, I always knew he would fall at some point.

My point is Batman, none of this chaos tonight, and many other nights in the past, would of happened if you hadn't scared me in to making a little dip in those magical vats of chemicals...the destruction you brought on Gotham this night, is your doing.

Batman didn't answer...he didn't have an answer.

"Quiet are we? Should we start talking face to face then?"

The elevator doors opened.

Batman stepped out onto the roof of Wayne Tower. Smoke was swirling all around the sides of the building; there was thunder as storm clouds rolled over head.

it began to rain.

He walked out into the middle of the the roof to stare Joker in the face.

"Hi there" Joker greeted. His smile was wider then ever, his eyes glowing.

"It ends now" Batman said threatingly.

"Of course, but Batsie. You are the man of honor in my little party I'm having up here, you wouldn't be an honorable man if you didn't give me a an equal fighting chance against you"

"What are you saying?"

"Bah, don't worry" Joker said, walking away from Batman to the edge of the building. "I already took care of it"

A helicopter rose up behind the Joker, a smile was spray painted on it's front. it was carrying something, something big and mechanical...a robot of sorts.

Joker let out a whistle.

"Wow, you did some great work on these Bruce" Joker said.

The helicopter flew over Wayne Tower and dropped the robot.

"No" Batman gasped.

"So, let me get this right" Joker said. "This is a manned robot, made for repairing heavy vehicles and transports in the military. now, why should the military get this, it seems like the perfect...birthday present"

The robot had been spray painted to look like the Jokers suit, with a large red "J" on it's chest.

Joker climbed up into into it's seat.

Batman made to run at him now.

"Now now birthday boy. I need to test this out to make sure it's working properly. You don't want a birthday toy that can't kill a bat, do you"

The Joker laughed as a domed exterior closed over him, it was spray painted into a smiling face.

"Oh yeah, you haven't named it yet. I thought Jokertron would be a good idea" Joker spoke through the robots speakers.

The Jokertron batted Batman to the side as he leaped at it.

Batman skidded across the concrete, scarring his cheek. He stood back up weakily and turned to face his foe.

"What do you think? Is it a good name? I think it is, now let's see how good it at crushing flying rodents" Joker voice echoed into the sky.

The Jokertron "cracked" it's mechanical knuckles and stretched it's fingers as rain began pouring down onto Wayne Tower.

Batman was breathing heavily, struggling to ignore the wounds Zsasz and Harley had inflicted on him. He knew he had lost a lot blood. He began speaking into his speaker.

"Oracle, Gordon, i need..."

The Jokertron clapped its hands, some kind of energy wave shot across the roof. Batmans speaker cut out, Joker had sent out an EMP wave.

"Sorry bats, no one is coming to help you in this fight" Joker laughed. "How does that make you feel, that you're alone in this world?"

Batman roared and fired a bat claw at the Jokertron. it clawed into the metal, the robot grabbed the line with both of it's hands and pulled Batman towards it. Batman was taken by surprise as he soared unintentionally towards the machine, and was kicked by a mighty, metal foot.

He fell to the floor, unmoving

The Jokertron picked Batman up then slammed him back into the roof, breaking the concrete. Joker laughed into the bots' speakers as he slammed the Dark Knight into the roof again, and again before tossing him aside.

"Wow. i could of done this gig years ago" Joker mocked.

Batman struggled to get up, the Jokertron stepped on him

"How does it feel, to be in my place?" Joker asked tauntingly. "You, finally under the foot of power, and I'm the one stepping on you?"

Batman couldn't speak. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, thunder followed after.

"These are rhetorical questions, if you must know. But, from the looks of it, i don't think your in good shape to think about things"

The Jokertron took it's foot off of the fallen hero.

Joker laughed as he watched Batman crawl away weakily.

"I have dreamed of this moment for a long time" Joker laughed. "Well, maybe not the robot, but hey, you gotta improvise"

The Jokertron picked up Batman by his cape and bought him to face the domed cover.

"i don't think you heard what i said earlier"

The dome opened to show a Joker who was without a doubt drunk with power.

He moved closer so he was breathing on Batmans bruised face.

"How does it feel that you're alone in this world Bruce. ever since that night your parents left you to fight the chaos on your own, when they could of been by your side. if they hadn't of died, their death the origin of your Dark Knight days, none of this sweet chaos would of happened"

Batman lifted his head up to face the Joker.

Joker laughed, the blood dripping down the bats' face amused him.

"You were right Joker" Batman groaned. "You gotta improvise"

Joker stopped laughing. He looked down and saw Batman had sprayed explosive gel around the Jokertrons' chest.

"You sly dog"

Batman kicked off from the Jokertron, pulling Joker with him. They landed on the edge of the roof, some meters away from the robot as it exploded; what was left of it collapsed to the ground.

More lightning flashed, and thunder clapped.

Batman stood up wearily, holding his right arm. it was broken.

Out of nowhere, the Joker ran at Batman and hit him in the stomach with a crowbar.

Batman yelled in pain and keeled over. he had enough, he was succumbing to his wounds.

Joker laughed as he loomed over Batmans' near lifeless body.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Joker asked, as he swung the crowbar into Batmans side, rolling him over so he was face up.

Joker kneeled down and tore Batmans mask off to reveal the beaten, brazened and bleeding face of Bruce Wayne. Joker looked at the mask, blood stained and ripped.

"Wow, i never thought I would ever get the chance to do that" he said, throwing he mask off the edge of the building.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. The funny thing is that this is the same crowbar I used to kill Robin".

He swung it into Bruce's side

"The same one i used to cripple the Gordon girl"

A swing to the legs

"The poor guy may be famous for those, but now"

A swing to the face

"He's gonna be really famous"

A swing to the broken arm

"For"

Swing to the other arm

"Killing"

A swing to the thighs

"The"

A swing to the shoulder

"Bat"

Joker laughed as he made to make the final swing.

Bruce grabbed the crowbar before Joker finished his final swing.

Joker grunted as he tried to pull it away.

"No" Bruce said as he stood, ignoring his wounds once again, to face his foe.

"This is the crow bar that smashed you in the face"

Bruce bashed the crowbar into Joker's face. Blood spurted from his nose, Joker dropped the crowbar and stumbled back, holding his nose.

Bruce punched him in the side of his face with his good arm. Joker almost collapsed before Bruce grabbed him by the throat and held him over the edge of the building, legs dangling and arms holding onto Bruce's arm.

He grunted, and kicked aimlessly. Then laughed.

"Are you gonna do it this time?" Joker asked. "Or are you gonna throw me back in Arkham"

Bruce stared.

Stared at the smiling Joker

He could end him here. Right now

Tonight

But

Bruce threw Joker back across the roof. the clown skidded across the ground, water flying up. Joker was laughing a he lay, defeated on top of Wayne Tower.

Bruce loomed over him.

Lightning flashed Bruce, thunder following after.

The rain began to settle as the sun started rising over the ocean to meet Gotham City

This fight was over

Bruce walked down the steps of Wayne Tower back out into the street.

Gordon, Alfred and Mr. Freeze were waiting there for him. Police and military were going into the building.

Bruce grabbed the shoulder of one of the cops going in.

"The Joker is up top, laughing his head off" Bruce said. "See that he finishes laughing in Arkham"

"Ye…yes sir" the Cop stuttered, running into the building.

Bruce continued walking towards his allies. Alfred had an umbrella, even though it was only sprinkling now.

"My word" Alfred gasped. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Never been better" Bruce answered.

Bruce looked at Freeze.

"Did you find her okay?"

"I did" Freeze answered. "Thank you"

"Gordon, I hope Freeze has somewhere he can continue his research"

"Of course" Gordon answered. "But what about you, you look like you need a place to get stitched up."

"A hospital?"

"Heh. I never thought I'd ever hear you say you needed a hospital" Gordon chuckled.

Gordon beckoned an ambulance to come through the cop crowded street.

"Well sir, i do believe your battle is over" Alfred said encouragingly, Bruce his mask

Bruce looked at the mask, then the city around him. The burnt buildings, the trashed cars, the dead people that were being picked up.

And the Jokers graffiti. There was one bit of graffiti that said different about the battle being over: "Death to Bruce Wayne"

"No" he said, putting his mask back on. "It just got tougher"


	12. Alternate ending: Joker kills Batman

ALTERNATE ENDING: JOKER KILLS BATMAN

Joker laughed as he loomed over Batmans' near lifeless body.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Joker asked, as he swung the crowbar into Batmans side, rolling him over so he was face up.

Joker kneeled down and tore Batmans mask off to reveal the beaten, brazened and bleeding face of Bruce Wayne. Joker looked at the mask, blood stained and ripped.

"Wow, i never thought I would ever get the chance to do that" he said, throwing he mask off the edge of the building.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. The funny thing is that this is the same crowbar I used to kill Robin".

He swung it into Bruce's side

"The same one i used to cripple the Gordon girl"

A swing to the legs

"The poor guy may be famous for those, but now"

A swing to the face

"He's gonna be really famous"

A swing to the broken arm

"For"

Swing to the other arm

"Killing"

A swing to the thighs

"The"

A swing to the shoulder

"Bat"

The crowbar cam smashing into Bruce's face.

Bruce spat out blood.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He closed his eyes and let death take him.

Joker dropped the crowbar. It clanged to the ground.

He dropped down and picked up his defeated foe by the collar.

"I…I did it" he gasped. Thunder rumbled in the sky above.

"I actually did it.

I…Killed…the Bat"

Lightning flashed as Joker laughed crazily, pulling at his green hair.

"I killed the Bat, I did, I killed him" he kept on repeating himself through the laughing.

The doors of the elevator opened. Gordon, Alfred and a few policemen walked out. They stopped, shocked at the sight.

"No" Alfred gasped.

Gordon grunted and ran at Joker, tackling him to the ground. He punched Joker again and again until he was pulled away by cops. Joker was still laughing, and bleeding.

"Get that madman out of here, now!" Gordon ordered angrily.

Joker was grabbed by two cops and taken away from Batman's', Bruce Wayne's dead body.

Joker was dragged down the halls of Arkham. The inmates were clapping for him, his laughter echoed over their "Long live Joker" and "The Bat is dead" chants.

"How long do you think this will last?" one of the guards dragging Joker asked.

"I don't know" the other said. "But I'm putting my money on more than a year"

They tossed Joker into an empty cell at the end of the hall, locking it as they left.

Joker sat up at the back of the cell, still laughing.

The rest of the world was quiet around him. The chants were blocked out.

He tilted his head.

His laugh grew quieter

And quieter

And then he stopped.

And then…for the first time ever

The Joker's smile faded.

"I killed the Bat" he whispered to himself, it almost sounded like a cry.

"Now what?"


	13. Alternate ending: Batman kills Joker

ALTERNATE ENDING: BATMAN KILLS JOKER

Joker kneeled down and tore Batmans mask off to reveal the beaten, brazened and bleeding face of Bruce Wayne. Joker looked at the mask, blood stained and ripped.

"Wow, i never thought I would ever get the chance to do that" he said, throwing he mask off the edge of the building.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. The funny thing is that this is the same crowbar I used to kill Robin".

He swung it into Bruce's side

"The same one i used to cripple the Gordon girl"

A swing to the legs

"The poor guy may be famous for those, but now"

A swing to the face

"He's gonna be really famous"

A swing to the broken arm

"For"

Swing to the other arm

"Killing"

A swing to the thighs

"The"

A swing to the shoulder

"Bat"

Joker laughed as he made to make the final swing.

Bruce grabbed the crowbar before Joker finished his final swing.

Joker grunted as he tried to pull it away.

"No" Bruce said as he stood, ignoring his wounds once again, to face his foe.

"This is the crow bar that smashed you in the face"

Bruce bashed the crowbar into Joker's face. Blood spurted from his nose, Joker dropped the crowbar and stumbled back, holding his nose.

Bruce punched him in the side of his face with his good arm. Joker almost collapsed before Bruce grabbed him by the throat and held him over the edge of the building, legs dangling and arms holding onto Bruce's arm.

He grunted, and kicked aimlessly. Then laughed.

"You won't do it" Joker mocked. "You never had the guts to do, your to honorable"

"You know when you said you never thought you'd get the chance to pull my mask off?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah I remember that. It was, what, Five minutes ago? It's been such a long time" Joker laughed.

"Yeah…Well, I never thought I'd get to do this"

Bruce let go of the Joker

And he fell.

Bruce watched as the Clown Prince of Crime let out a yelp and fell to his death, laughing all the way.

Bruce stepped outside Wayne Tower.

Gordon, Alfred and Mr. Freeze were in a crowd gathered around something.

He walked over.

The crowd made room for the battered hero.

He looked down at the Joker.

Lifeless

Crippled

And smiling.

After years of chaos, the Joker was finally dead.

But after everything that had happened tonight...

Joker had got his last laugh


End file.
